I've been waiting
by Jamie Roberts
Summary: Rating may go up. There is a person in love with Harry.... They want to kil who ever has harmed him. It maybe slask later on no idea yet. please r/r
1. Default Chapter

****

I've been waiting…

By: Jamie Roberts

Summary: There is a something going on at Hogwarts… and they want Harry Potter to se all of it. Who could it be? You will need to read to know. Maughahahah (Very evil laughter follows.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it… Except Elissa Malfoy, And the Guinea Pig of death.

This is dedicated to my 'daughter' Leighleigh, my 'brother' Orion, my bitch Aaron, and of course my twin brother James. May goddess watch over you all.

This is a murder fic… I hope all of you understand that…. It's not really that bright, so in other words it's dark. No my favs do not die… I would never live it down if they did. Well actually you'll have to find out now wont you. I might be the kind of sick person to kill off all the good people and watch the others squirm. So enjoy all the mass murder and on with the show! Sorry Queen Rocks!!!

****

Go to Chapter One.

Chapter one, 

DEAR JOURNAL;

Harry Potter wasn't the normal boy, even for his standards. His eyes were like emeralds in the sun, and his hair was as black as a raven. His skin was pale yet lovely at the same time. He had grace like none other and he had a smile to die for. It was on his birthday that it happened… His Uncle had gone too far… I couldn't stand it. I watched as Harry was thrown into a door. He was then beaten till he passed out. That is when I entered the house. The rest of Harry's *Family* were eating dinner. Slowly so as not to alert them to me being there I moved into the fat cows bedroom, There I placed the strongest contact poison all over his bed. I smiled as I moved to the master bedroom. Their death will be worth it. How do you think it would feel to be eaten alive? Well that was too good for them. A poisonous spire bite that is not only painful but also deadly. I leave ten of these spiders in their bed, and cast a spell so they can't leave their area or be seen.

I had watched the boy being abused and used for far too long. I don't even think he knows that I was watching. Oh well. He'll know soon enough. Everyone who hurts him will die by my hand, and no one can stop me. Harry will know of my love, I am the only one who ever loved him, and what did he do? Scoffed at me. Well soon Harry I'll be you only comfort. As for Harry's room… I place a healing slave next to his bed. He had taken the small gifts I left for him before so I know he'll accept this one too. I am about to leave when a note catches my eye. It is from one of his friends… Ron Weasley… I read it over and snarl. He won't let Harry come visit him this year… that means Harry will have to stay here… not with his relations dead that is… Hogwarts is where Harry will go. I can't wait till he comes to me to protect him. How weird, the murderer of his enemies will be the one to sooth him when most needed.

Good night my sweet Prince. I will see you at Hogwarts. Soon.

I couldn't let Harry find the bodies the next morning; it would have scared him, so I wrote a letter to Dumbledore… I don't know what his face was like but I wish I could have seen it.

__

Professor Dumbledore, I am pleased to inform you that the Dursley's Harry Potter's relations are dead. Please report to clean their bodies up on August the first and don't bother to question Potter... He has no idea what I did to those horrible relations of his. Just get rid of them, the sooner the better.

Signed,

Harry's own protective Phantom.

For now I am to watch over Harry and wait till dawn when the officials will come. He looks so peaceful. I wish to wake him up and tell him what I did for him, but he needs his sleep. I moved from the window and lay beside him. His breathing is peaceful, and he can't hear the screaming coming from down the hall. He smells faintly of blood still. The slave seems to have worked nicely. The only problem is that for now I can't let him know who I am. The officials will be looking for the killer… He'll know soon however. Hogwarts isn't that big and there are so many people to kill in his honor. Oh well. And there is a certain red head that I need to get rid of. But right now I am happy to lay beside him and rest.

At two till dawn, I get into a hiding place and watch as the officials take care of the bodies, and then a brave young man, Oliver Wood goes into Harry's room to tell him about the deaths and I wait. There is a horrifying scream and a **thump **as Harry falls into a dead faint. I am so happy. I have pleased him. He was so giddy he fell down unconscious. Anything for you Harry anything.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

They are finally gone… and how do I feel? Scared and violated. That's how. I mean they died in their own house, my house… How could I have slept and let them die such deaths? I should have heard the screaming from wither my aunt or uncle. Dudley was so burned by the 'acid' that the fat was melted off. I am finally able to be by myself and no I don't want to be. The good thing is that a professor came to get me. It was Professor Snape, but still he seemed nicer to me then before, so I don't get it. I wonder if he knows anything and just not telling or what.

I am not one to keep a diary, but I had to write this down, if my life continues like this then I will need this entire book to hand off to somebody. Mr. Weasley had contacted me about staying with them, but I knew Ron didn't want me there. He was acting strange all year and now I don't even see him before this year. I think Hermione finally got to him. That's right… they are a real couple. I just hope nothing happens to them. If anything does I'll never forgive myself. However what do they care? I feel left out; maybe it would have been justified if I went into Slytherin. 

Ever wondered what you'd do if you had that one choice to relive? What would your live have been like sort of thing, well I wonder if I would be this left out if I were in Slytherin. I wish that I had taken Draco's hand instead of scoffing at him. Maybe then I wouldn't feel this hollow. Then again I would be a Slytherin… Snape would have liked me then. Maybe he wouldn't be so strange then, but what about my parents? Would they have loved me then? No they would have been ashamed. They never would have loved me then. But then I would have friends who faked caring.

I'll talk to Draco when he comes to school; maybe there is still a chance. Dumbledore has informed Sirius about the deaths, he is to find out what ever he can. So while he is away I need to stay in the castle, and if I leave I need to have Snape with me. Snape is acting weird, like he pities me I don't understand it, maybe I should talk to him. Right now I am in my summer room. It's nice but there is black around it for mourning. I don't know why I bother. They never cared for me and I never cared for them, I never wanted them dead but I can't change that now. Dumbledore says I should sleep and get over my shock. I had fainted when I heard, and I was out for three days… I am not tired in the slightest. I don't think he gets that. I don't have any real windows, so I charmed the mirror to look like the sky outside. I am in a tower, but I don't know which one, I am not allowed to know until I am over the shock. I don't feel anything right now except quilt. If I wasn't born then they would be safe and alive, and my parents would have chosen a safer spell. I wish I had died from Voldemort's attack. 

Have you ever had the feeling that someone was watching you? I have it now, but there is no one else in the room. I know that for a fact. Dumbledore had refused to allow anyone near me right now. I don't understand him at all. He still is one of the nicest men I have met but he is also acting strange. I don't know how my Family died but I think he does. All I know is that there was acid that ate away the fat on Dudley's body, I had to identify him. The weird thing is Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had small bite marks all over them, but there was nothing to bite them.

I should know I have been cleaning that house from top to bottom, the spiders that had once lived in the closet had all been taken outside so they wouldn't scare Dudley. I made sure there were no bugs, spiders, or creatures (besides me) in the house. I wish Ron and Hermione were with me. I would be able to watch over them then. I have a feeling that the Dursley death wasn't by my wishing it. I didn't ever want them dead, but I wanted to be rid of them. I feel terrible. I need to take a shower. I guess that should take my mind off it.

Half way through the shower someone is knocking on my door. I step out and wrap a towel around me. I go to the door and who else would it be but Dumbledore? Snape? Yeah right. Well it is Dumbledore, he looks very upset. I let him enter and he tries to smile but the gleam in his eyes is gone, and I fear what it means. "Can I help you sir?" I had asked. He takes a seat by my desk and places a book on it, the one I happen to be writing in.

"I brought this so you could get your feelings out." He is staring at the mirror. "Your happy to be able to do magic now aren't you?" I nod. He had gotten permission for me to use magic here at Hogwarts over the summer. "I need to tell you something and I want you to finish your shower before I tell you." I do as he asks but I feel weird. Why did it have to wait?

If you knew how I was when under pressure then you'd think I was someone else. Normally I am calm until it's over then I can feel the panic that sets in. This is different. I am feeling the panic now, not later. It is totally backwards. After I finish and dry off I pull on the pajamas that I was given I walk into my bedroom. Dumbledore seems to be writing a letter, and I wait for him to finish. 

"Sirius found out what happened, and he is now looking for the killer." I look up into his eyes. He is going to tell me. "You know that a ministry official found small magical objects in your room?" I nod, I know all about them. "I want to know where you got them Harry."

"I thought they were from you or another teacher." I gasp. I had thought that they had noticed what shape I came back to school in. There were several gifts that I had started to depend on. Like the draft of living dead. I took that three times a week. One of them being the night my family was killed. "They were from a teacher right?"

"No Harry. We have no idea who they are from. I got a letter from the killer and he called himself/herself you protective phantom. Any idea who might want to protect you so badly they'd kill your family?"

"Sirius, wouldn't risk his freedom like that… The Weasley family has too much to lose, and Hermione knows better. So no one comes to mind. Sorry." He nods and tells me to rest. "You know something that you're not telling me."

"I'll tell you tomorrow Harry." He exits and relocks the door. I can open it but others can't. I can't sleep so I start to write in my book. After I wrote what I needed to I pulled out a sheet of parchment and was about to write to Ron when suddenly there was a letter to me from the killer.

__

I swear to protect you Harry. Promise me you'll trust me, promise me when I ask for it you'll love me. Everyone who has harmed you will die. tell me whom.

My hand wrote out a short list. * my family, wormtail, Voldemort, Dudley's friends, the death eaters…* the last one I tried to stop but it still came out. * Ron Weasley. * I gasped when I realized I was under imperious. *Please stop. * I knew it would do little good but he can't kill Ron. *Who are you? *

__

One who loves you. Harry take the potion I gave you. You need your sleep. Just Remember that I will never harm you. Everything I did was just for you. Sleep my angel, we have things to do, you to sleep and me murders to commit. I love you Harry. Never forget that everything done is in you honor and for you alone. Sleep Now!

I could tell that he was gone. I watched as the door flew open and then shut again. I wondered how he did that… because I was the only one who could open it. Well maybe it's anyone on the inside of the room. That I find odd. I began to write in my diary again, and prayed that Ron would be ok. He is everything to me, and I can't let him die. He really didn't hurt me but my hand just wrote it. Now I wonder why I didn't write Draco Malfoy? I guess it was because I hurt him first. I didn't know it then but I do now, I am the one who started the whole thing. I refused to be his friend, and there for hurt him. I really need to talk to him about it.

*Dear Ron, Hey I need to warn you… There is this weirdo that may try to kill you, because he thinks you hurt me… I have no idea who it is but I needed to warn you. Please be very careful and don't so anything stupid like normal… I am at Hogwarts and I'll see you when school starts. 

Harry. * 

I gave the letter to Hedwig, and she flew off with it, I just hope it is in time. I had the sudden feeling of dread, and knew that I needed my sleep as much as I couldn't sleep. I laid down and took the potion. I needed this. He was right. The reason I know it is a man, women aren't that violent. They also don't smell the way that person did. They smell flowery and citric, not like herbs, and honey butter. I know that smell; I just can't put it to a face.

I wonder who it is. Could it be someone I know very well? I hope not.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Everyone waits, no one gets what they want the minute they want it. I have wanted him forever. Harry is all love, and body. His soul is so intone to the earth that no one notices when he moves. Like me. I am part of the shadows, and can move at will. No one will notice me if I do not wish it. Harry can not become shadows like me, but when under his father's cloak he is silent.

He is brave, and a loyal Gryffindor, however he doesn't see the other side of himself. He also hates and knows anger and is cunning like a Slytherin. He will never say it himself, but I see it in him. I also see his fear. He wants so much to be loved that he never notices the ones who want to give it to him. His 'best friend' Ron doesn't truly love him, just idolizes him. Harry sees that as love… now that Ron and Hermione are in love, they have no place for Harry. That's why he is hurt by Ron, or soon will be. 

Now that I think about it I need to know who has hurt him, and I need to ask soon. He is writing and I watch him. He pulls out a sheet of parchment and I quickly cast a spell. I watch as the words I want to tell him come out on the paper.

__

I swear to protect you Harry. Promise me you'll trust me, promise me when I ask for it you'll love me. Everyone who has harmed you will die. tell me whom.

I smile as he writes under my command. He hesitates and writes his Best friends name. He looks scared and alone. He wants him to live and I know that. But does he know what he really wants? No

* My family, wormtail, Voldemort, Dudley's friends, the death eaters… Ron Weasley. Please stop. Who are you? *

He wants my name, but how to tell him with out hurting him? I can't. He'll know soon enough however. First I need to kill a few people.

__

One who loves you. Harry take the potion I gave you. You need your sleep. Just Remember that I will never harm you. Everything I did was just for you. Sleep my angel, we have things to do, you to sleep and me murders to commit. I love you Harry. Never forget that everything done is in you honor and for you alone. Sleep Now!

I leave. He gasps but I don 't think he knows it. I had opened a door that only he could open; however he and I are one. No matter how he denies that. I am always his and he will soon be mine and mine alone. Now I have names, and I get to plan ways of killing them…

His 'family ' is dead. No longer a problem. Wormtail the one who handed the Potters over to Voldemort, too easy. Voldemort himself will be harder to kill, but I will be able to do it. His fat cow of a cousin had friends??? I can handle that. The death eaters, once their Lord is dead (again) I can pick them off one by one. Now Ron Weasley is the major Problem… Harry still cares about the arsehole. I should wait till he truly hurts Harry, but then Harry will be in pain and I promised myself that would never happen again.

Hmmm. Things to plan and things to do. I cant wait till they are done then Harry will be all mine! Wait for me Harry, I want you the way you are, a virgin waiting for the first touch. But first I need to make sure that you are all mine and then I will plough the virgin fields. Tomorrow the fun starts and Harry you will thank me for it in the future.


End file.
